Why Does It Always Rain on Me
by crazycar60
Summary: update r/r please
1. why does it always rain on me

Abby's POV   
  
"Mom, Mom so you're telling me Eric's gone AWOL again and you didn't do anything to stop him. Great, Great thanks a lot."  
So that was it, all of my time and effort of keeping Eric on his meds had failed again. I'd give up but I can't it's my responsibility it's my problem. I know John's been great at trying to help me but I can't let him do it anymore it's my battle and I must fight it. Anyway John will be back in about 10 minutes with the take out.  
I hear the door open behind me I know he will want to know why I've been crying but I can't tell him I mustn't I can't put him through it again. He was sweet last time when he came to meet me in Nebraska but it's not his problem.  
"Hey how you doin?"  
"I'm fine"  
"You don't look fine, have you been crying?"  
"No." I turn away so I'm not facing him he knows I'm lying, I hope he won't push me but I know he will he always does, in a way it's a good thing but I can't handle it at the moment.  
"Abby look at me please." He looks at me with those gorgeous eyes of his and it makes me want to cry again as I see the concern in his eyes but I can't.  
"Look I can't tell you right now please don't bug me about it." I walk into my bedroom and shut my door hoping that it will all go away.  
  
It's been 3 days now and I still haven't heard anything about Eric and I still haven't told John yet I'm sure he knows something is up but he's finally given up asking me about it. I've hardly noticed what's happened at work I've been too wrapped up in my own problems and I hate the feeling that it's all my fault I suppose I know it isn't but I can't stop the guilt and it's killing me I can't sleep and I'm only surviving thanks to coffee. The bags under my eyes are a permanent feature and I think Susan is worried about it as she keeps sending me on breaks even when I'm not due them.  
Why me though Why does it have to be my family that has to go through all of this what have I done to deserve it all.  
"Abby." His voice awakens me from my trance. "What's wrong?" I knew it was too good to be true, his silences never last very long.  
"Nothing"  
"Abby you know it's not nothing, what's bothering you? Tell me I might be able to help" He hugs me but I pull away I can't rely on him because then what would happen when he realises how screwed up I really am and he leaves.  
"Nothing I've told you it's nothing or at least nothing that concerns you."  
"Abby if it concerns you it concerns me to." His voice is shaking now I can tell he's trying to stay calm but he's not doing it very well.  
"Face it John it doesn't it's my life and my problem you can't do anything about them." I'm getting angry and I know I've hurt him but I can't deal with him not now maybe not ever, I'd walk out but I have nowhere else to go as Susan and Deb are at work, I can't throw him out either that would hurt way to much. I just resort to going into the bathroom and locking the door.  
I turn on the taps so he can't hear me cry, I wait until I know he's gone to bed before I go and fetch the alarm clock from beside the bed and the comforter. I then try and settle on the couch, I know I won't sleep but there's no harm in trying.  
  
1am   
I can't sleep and I'm on at 7 so I really should but I can't help it I keep on thinking about what I should do with Eric and John I haven't slept much recently anyway and I knew what would happen but I still wasn't prepared and I couldn't prevent it no matter what I did. I must try and sleep but I know I won't.  
  
6am   
Damn that alarm clock I got all of 30minutes sleep last night now I suppose I'd better get up and I need coffee, I'll be quiet though as I don't want to wake John he's just pulled a double and he needs his sleep way more than I do. Also I can't face another fight not now anyway, I'll sort it out later.  
  
10am   
God today has been hell on earth I haven't stopped since I got here, we've had trauma after trauma after trauma. Oh and to make things just that bit better I've been puked on at least 3 times. I really need to call Mom, but Kerry would kill me if she caught me. I also really need to sleep but I can't sleep because when I lie down all I think about is Eric and it keeps me awake. It's either that or cry and I can't have anyone see me cry that would be too shameful.   
"Abby can you help me with the sutures in curtain 2"  
"Yeah sure I'll be there in a minute" I gulp down the last of my coffee and go to help Susan but as I walk I start to feel giddy and my vision becomes blurred I think I might faint but I won't I won't I can't. 


	2. blackout

Disclaimer I forgot this on the last part but just so you know I don't own anyone in this fanfic and never will unless someone wants to donate them to me.  
  
Susan's POV  
"Abby where's my... Oh my God, Can I have some help over here."  
"Abby, Abby, can you hear me?" Damn I hope she's going to be alright.   
"Can someone clear an exam room and get Abby on a gurney, do bloods ad urine. I'll be back in a min, I have to go call someone." I hope John's awake I don't know who else to call as we've all heard the rumours about her Mom and brother.  
  
"John pick up the phone."  
"Hello?" he sounded groggy almost as though he'd just got up and then I realised he probably had as he only finished his shift a few hours ago.  
"Hi it's Susan."  
"Oh hi and your answer is no I'm not coming in to cover for anyone." Please don't put the phone down; please don't put the phone down.  
"Wait don't put the phone down it's Abby"   
"Why what's happened"  
"She's collapsed at work and I didn't know who to call."  
"Yeah ok whatever I'll be there."  
  
Abby's POV  
"Abby, Abby wake up." What the hell?  
"Abby speak to me." Ok what's just happened?  
"Huh?"  
"Ok you scared me there, Abby do you know what's just happened?" Now I'm really confused did I just do something really stupid or is this just a really tasteless joke?  
"Erm no, why what have I done" I try to sit up but Susan just pushes me back, I'm on a gurney, why? How?  
"Abby do you remember me asking you to help with the sutures in curtain 2?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well what do you remember after that? Because about 5 minutes ago I found you passed out on the floor."   
"I vaguely remember feeling dizzy but then nothing." Why did I fall, I haven't been ill or anything, I can't be pregnant so why, why me?  
"Nothing are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure and now can I get back to work, I have a shift to finish, and don't tell John what happened." I don't want to worry him more than I already do especially as I haven't made up with him yet since last night.  
"Abby you are not going back to your shift, and if you try I'll set Weaver on you, and I'm sorry but John already knows I called him as soon as I found you."  
"What why he's not my next of kin." How could she call him, I though Susan would have understood I'm fine on my own, I've managed so far and I can manage now,"  
"Anyway Abby you're staying here until we get your tests back, so you might as well get some sleep as it looks like you haven't slept for weeks." I can't sleep, not now, but she's right I need to sleep and I haven't slept properly in ages but I can't sleep here knowing the whole ER saw what happened. What do I tell John though, he's going to be worried but I can't let him not over me I'm not worth it, I'm not worth him.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes, by" Great I'm stuck here in a gurney at work, just f**kin marvellous.   
  
John's POV  
Damn what's happened now, I hope she's ok, I couldn't stand it if it was serious, I'd be lost without her.  
"Where are those Damn keys" I'm rushing around trying to find the keys to my jeep, while drinking a cup of scalding hot coffee to try and jerk me into some form of life. Ah I've found the keys at last and I drain the rest of my coffee, I almost fly out of the door and run almost straight into her neighbour. I hear her neighbour ask me something but I'm not sure what, I'm not listening, I'm just thinking of the quickest route to the hospital.  
Trust it to be a freezing day, my jeep is taking forever to start and if it doesn't start soon it would have been quicker to take the El. Why is it whenever I'm in a rush the whole world seems to want me to go slow, phew it's starting I just hope there's not much traffic or I'm going to put my emergency light on and I don't care if it's against the rules.   
What's wrong with her though, she always seems so calm on the surface, even though I can see through it and I know she's hurting but she won't tell me what it's about. I want her to tell me her problems so I can help her through them, but she still insists on hiding them from me, it's as though she doesn't trust me anymore. I know she does, but why won't she tell me what's wrong. I caught her crying the other day and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, I suppose she trying to protect me or something, I don't need protecting from her though, I want to be there for her.  
At last I'm rounding the final corner, and pull into the ambulance bay, I march through the door and immediately start searching for Susan.  
"Hey have you seen Susan anywhere?"  
"Yeah she's in exam 3 with Abby."  
"Thanks Deb."  
  
Abby's POV  
I can hear him now, I hear his voice and his footsteps, they're comforting but I still don't know what to tell him.   
"Heya"  
"Hi how are you" He kisses me on my forehead, I really must tell him sometime how much I love it when he does that.  
"Been better you?"  
"Same" Susan just looks at us both   
"I'll be back in a bit if you need me page me." I nod and John tells her that's fine, he's turned his face back to me now, he's looking into my eyes as though he's trying to figure out what's going on in my head. We just sit there in silence staring at each other, it's unnerving and I really want to say something but I can't. 


	3. sleep at last

John's POV  
I can't help but stare at her, I want to know what's going on inside her head but her eyes aren't giving anything away. The silence is deafening but I don't think either of us knows what to say.  
"I shouldn't have let them call you." Her silence breaks my train of thought.  
"Why?" "I mean why not call me?"  
"Because you need sleep and I'm not your problem, I'm no ones problem." How could she even think that, she knows I want to be there for her when she needs me, I've told her often enough.  
"Abby don't worry about me I'm fine, what happened to you?"  
"I just fainted, but I'm fine now." She looks so tired, I wish I could just stop her worrying for once.  
"You look tired, haven't you been sleeping again?"  
"Not really." I'd guessed as much, and those bags under her eyes were a real give away.  
  
Abby's POV  
"So are you going to tell me why now?" I wish he wouldn't do this but I know he means well.  
"No it's not your problem, I've told you."  
"Please" he said with that desperate look in his eye  
"I don't want to hurt you or loose you." I say quietly hoping he wouldn't have heard me.  
"I'm not going anywhere, why don't you believe me?"  
"Because if you found out how screwed up my family and I are you'd run a mile, anyone would. If I had a choice I would have got out of it years ago but I can't I'm just..."  
"Abby trust me." He pulled my face upwards and I look into his eyes I know he's telling the truth.  
"I want to tell you but it's so hard." He takes me into his arms and I just sit there trying not to cry but I can't stop the tears. I finally start to fall asleep for the first time in the last few days with my head on his shoulder.  
  
John's POV  
She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping, even though she's been crying I think she feels a bit better now she's getting some long overdue sleep. She fits so comfortably into my arms as though we were designed for it. I give her a few light kisses on her cheek being careful not to wake her. I start to settle down and soon I feel my eyes closing too. 


	4. release

Susan's POV  
"Hey Dr Lewis, your labs are back for the patient in exam 2."  
"Thanks Randi"  
Hmm her labs are inconclusive. I suppose that's good as it rues out most things, but she won't be best pleased staying here while I run more tests. I suppose I'd better go and tell them the news.   
As I walk in I see them asleep Abby in John's lap so I leave them. They need the sleep so I won't wake them to tell them my findings, one of them will come and find me. They just look so cute together I'd take a photo but one, I don't have a camera and two, I think they'd kill me later.   
  
Abby's POV   
At first I wonder where I am then I remember. I wonder how long I've been asleep for so I look at the watch on John's arm in front of me, it reads 2:06, but that doesn't help as I can't remember what time I fell asleep, I turn to ask John but see he's asleep. I won't wake him as he still looks tired, well I suppose it can't be the most comfortable place for him. As I look around the room I see my chart and it makes me wonder if my test results are back. The labs weren't very busy earlier so I bet they're back by now. I try to move John's arms so I can get up and go find Susan but every time I try he just holds me tighter. When I turn to look at his face I realise he's woken up too.  
He's got that look in his eye which means I'm not going anywhere. I'd stay like this forever in his arms but I'm getting impatient.  
"I'm to go find out if my test results are back yet."  
"No stay here, I'll go find them and I promise I'll be straight back. Anyway you need some more rest you still look like you need sleep." How did I know he was going to say something like that.  
"Ok fine but be quick about it I don't want to be stuck here forever."  
"I know" He kisses me on the forehead and leaves, I see him walk past the window through the blinds. He looks so cute, I wonder if he's noticed that he's got his buttons done up wrong at the bottom of his shirt.  
  
Susan's POV  
"John, John wait." He looks better for his sleep, I just hope Abby is the same.  
"I was just looking for you. Have Abby's labs come back yet?"  
"Yeah sure but first I want to ask you a few questions so can you meet me in the lounge I just have to sign off Mrs Tearne in curtain 2."  
"Fine I'll meet you there."  
"Ok Mrs Tearne here are some antibiotics for your infection and if the pain doesn't decrease in the next 5 days come back and we'll take another look."  
"Thanks Doctor." Ok Carter. I hope he knows what's wrong because I sure as hell don't have a clue. I grab Abby's chart an meet Carter in the lounge he's sat with a cup of coffee talking to Deb about some prank she played on Pratt the other day.  
"Mmm Deb could you give us a minute I want a word with Carter."  
"Sure I'll be back in a bit." She winks at Carter and walks out of the room.  
"So basically it's good news as her tests were all negative but that means we have no idea what made her collapse. Have you noticed anything different about her lately?"  
"Not really but I found her crying about something the other night, which she won't tell me about." That sounds like Abby never wanting to share her problems.   
"Have you fought lately and has she been sleeping at all."   
"Do you think there's something psychologically wrong with her."   
"I'm just checking everything I can think of, but yes there is a chance she could be going through some kind of breakdown." I wish I hadn't mentioned it when I saw his face but he would have guessed anyway soon enough he is a doctor after all. He looks like he's ready to deny it all but then his face changes as though he's just realised something that's in front, staring him in the face. He stares at the ground for a while before he faces me again, I sit there waiting for him to talk.  
"We fought yesterday but I thought nothing of it. It was just a silly fight due to bad communication and stress. I know she hasn't been sleeping. I've woken up a few times and she's been sitting on the balcony smoking a cigarette, or just staring at the ceiling. I've tried to get her to talk to me about what's worrying her but she won't answer me as she feels it's her problem and no one else's. I think she also believes I'll leave her if she does say something." I knew it was coming so I start to comfort him as he tries not to cry.  
"Have you contacted her family yet?"  
"No she's having problems with them and they'd probably make her worse. I'll phone her Mom later though."   
"Ok but go sort yourself out and come and find me in a few minutes, so we can go and tell Abby what's happened." I comfort him a little more and leave him.  
  
Abby's POV  
He's been ages now, I swear John's disappeared off the face of the earth. Just as I contemplate going and finding Susan myself, I see them both go past my window and then open the door. If I wasn't so sure that John would never cry, I could have sworn he'd been crying, his eyes are red and puffy. I look at him worried, surly this means my results give bad news. Susan also looks guilty and won't look me in the face. John takes my hand in his it helps but it's not enough.  
"So what's up with me then?"  
"We think your suffering from a nervous breakdown Abby. Due to excess stress probably due to your family problems and the conflict you had with John last night probably pushed you over the edge and made you collapse."  
I immediately remove my hand from John's how much had he told her, I feel betrayed and how could I be suffering from a breakdown. Things like that happen to other people not me.  
"How could you tell her about last night" he just looks at me.  
"She had to know we were worried as your tests came back inconclusive, so Susan asked if anything had changed recently, so I mentioned that you hadn't been talking much lately and we fought last night. She doesn't know much else ok."  
"What do you mean much."  
"Abby calm down Susan's a friend and what I told her won't get put on the gossip train ok." He looks to Susan who nods and then back to me. I can see in his eyes that he's telling the truth. So when he reaches for my hand again I let it stay there. Seeing that the drama was over Susan says " Abby you'll be taken up to the ward overnight just to make sure nothing was damaged when you fell. You should be seen by a Doctor tomorrow who will decide on the best course of action and then they will discharge you ."   
I hardly heard any of it I just sat and stared at John. I'd guessed I'd be kept overnight being a nurse for so many years means you get to know the basic principles.  
Susan left the room but John and I just stayed as we were taking in what we'd heard I could feel the tears welling up inside me again, but this time I held the off.   
"I think it's time I told you what that conversation was about."  
"Only if you feel ready ok." He squeezes my hand a little tighter, it helps a lot actually, I decided I've started now so I might as well carry on.  
"It was my Mom, she called to tell me my brother's disappeared again. I couldn't handle it myself at first that's why I didn't tell you." Now I do start to cry so he moves closer and pulls me onto his knee and holds me there.  
"I would have told you last night but I was scared." He wipes the tears from my eyes so I can continue. "I don't want to loose you and I thought if you knew how bad things really were you'd leave me. I don't know how I'd cope without you. I need you."   
  
John's POV  
I guess what she told me was to be expected, but why she couldn't tell me before I'll never understand. At least she seems to be over the worst, she's cried a lot, but she's also got most of her troubles off her chest at last. Now she's asked for the help she can start to sort out her problems. I'm not going anywhere I never would, as long as she wants me I'll be here for her, I lover her and have loved her for too long now not to.   
I still can't believe how close she was to suffering from a total breakdown, it's scary but it's been caught in time so she can heal herself. I just hope Kerry will give me the time off with her, I know it's short notice but I don't want to think of her at home, alone and isolated like she thought she was.  
It's good to know she feels the same way about me though because I do I need her as much as she needs me now if not more. The best thing though is I can have her, as she wants me here with her. 


	5. Doctors Orders

Abby's POV  
I've never felt so drained or relieved in all of my life, for the first time I've actually told someone about what's going on in my head. It's only due to the fact that for once I've found someone who I can trust enough, and also who I know will be there for me and won't run a mile. I never could tell Eric because It's my job to protect him and look after him, I'd never tell him how I really felt because I wanted him to have as normal a life as possible. He had enough worries of his own he didn't need mine as well. Richard well what can I say I couldn't eve tell him I was pregnant how could I have told him my family problems. Luka well when did we actually talk properly, oh yeah we didn't I always turned to John if it was desperate. I know he won't leave me because of my family, he loves me, I know he hasn't told me yet but I can tell by the way he looks at me. I love him to I really do.  
Well at least I should go home today, as expected I've had no problems since yesterday. I'm so fed up of the nurses coming around and taking my temperature and such. What makes it worse is they know me and why I'm there. The Doctor should be here in about half an hour, although John is working he said to page him if I need him. I'll go home with him at the end of his shift at 4 even though it will probably mean sitting around in the ER for a while.   
Many of my friends have been to visit me in their breaks so I now have more flowers and chocolates than ever, not that I'm complaining, but it's awkward explaining what's happened. At least I haven't had much time to be bored. John staid until he got kicked out at the end of visiting time, then he went home, he came back about 30 minutes later though with a load of clothes and stuff for me, it was so sweet. It's so good him being a doctor and all because he can sneak in and visit me whenever he wants to. He's been on shift now for about 5 hours now so he should be due a lunch break sometime soon, he'll visit me, I know he will I've been sent quite a few messages already.   
Her comes Susan I bet she's on her break but can't find anyone to get coffee with. I can see her talk to the cute Doctor who she's got a huge crush on. I'm sure she's glad I'm here because it gives her an excuse to come and find him. I don't blame her I would have done the same if it wasn't for the fact that I'm currently dating John.  
"Heya how you doing trouble."  
"I'm fine thanks, bored but fine. How's it going with that cute Doc over there."  
"Oh I don't know at least he isn't married. He is so cute though, I think I'll wait until after the Hospital Ball though to do anything, because then I can find out if he's got a girlfriend or not."   
"Yeah when is it again?"  
"3 weeks you are coming aren't you?"  
"Yeah I wouldn't miss it, I can't wait to see Kerry in a ball gown."   
"With her crutch, do you think she'll bring Sandy as her date or not?"  
"Probably who are you taking as your date?"  
"Luka's offered so probably him." Oh my God I thought Susan would have had better taste, not that Luka isn't hot he is, but they just seem so unlikely.  
"Really, well that will be interesting, You and Luka, I never saw that one coming."  
"Neither did I. Jing Mai had a good laugh about it though."  
"Yeah who is she going with?"  
"Pratt I think, now that is so not right. Can I steal a few chocolates I'm starving?"  
"Yeah sure I've got more than enough to keep me going, just don't touch the big box I'm saving them for when I get home. So Pratt" I start to giggle now, just the thought of Jing Mai and Pratt makes me smile.  
"Mmmm these chocolates are good who brought them you?"  
"The nurses downstairs. There really do have good taste in chocolates down there."   
"So what time you getting out of here?"  
"I should get discharged in about 15mins after the cute Doc tells me what to do for the next few weeks. Then I'm hanging around Doc's and the ER until John's shift finishes at 4. How busy is it down there today?"  
"Not too bad so far not many traumas, just an endless round of boring minor patients. At least I haven't been puked on yet."  
"Lucky you, what time do you finish your shift anyway."   
"2 I think do you want to go and get some coffee after my shift before you go home?"  
"That's what I was about to ask you." My door opens and John walks in he looks tired but happy. He smiles and motions at me not to say anything, he then walks up behind Susan and pokes her in her sides making her jump.  
"John, that wasn't funny." I'm laughing now because Susan always looks funny when she's annoyed. John's trying not to laugh too. "You can stop laughing too misses." I try to straighten my face, but it doesn't work. Susan gives up too and starts laughing.  
"Sawy" John does his best puppy dog eyes but it doesn't have the desired effect as he cracks up immediately after.   
"No your not but I forgive you." Susan hits out at him, he pretends to look wounded. Just being like this and messing about reminds me of the better times as a child, when Mom was on her meds and me and Eric could just be normal.  
"Anyway I'd better go or I won't get any coffee at all, and think of the poor patients if I don't." Yeah think of the poor patients I've seen Susan without coffee and it isn't pretty.  
"So when's the Doctor going to discharge you?"  
"Just about now." I nod towards the door, as the cute doctor Susan was flirting with earlier enters.  
"So Miss Lockhart, I'm Dr Wilson."  
"Abby"  
"Ok Abby, as you've probably been told by all of your friends in the ER, your suffering from exhaustion,"  
"So I need to relax and take things easy for a while and stop with all of the worrying."  
"Basically yes, and I can tell you're anxious to get out of her so her are your discharge papers, if you sign them you are free to go."   
"Thanks and can I ask you one last thing before I go?"  
"Yeah sure what?"  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" John just looks at me and laughs.  
"Erm no I'm single why?"  
"I just have a friend who really fancies you that's all, so I suppose I'll see you at the hospital ball in 3 weeks."  
"Yeah see you then, and Dr Carter make sure she gets some rest."  
"I'll try but she can be very stubborn you know."  
"Hey I am still here."  
"How could I forget?" he kisses me and then we start to collect my belongings together, I'm out of here at last, I can't wait to tell Susan though that Dr Wilson is single, she'll so hit on him now. 


	6. Holiday plans

A/N Sorry this has taken a while but writer block + South Pacific = late post.  
  
John's POV  
"Hey Susan could you take Abby out shopping for an afternoon."  
"Sure why?"  
"I'm hoping to take her away for a week before she goes back to work. I need to find out what clothes she's got and be able to use the phone without her getting suspicious."  
"Where are you thinking of taking her, and do you want me to find out her size in clothes."  
"I don't know yet somewhere hot though, and it's alright I know what size she is I've done her laundry enough times."  
"John Carter I never realised you were so domesticated."  
"Hardly I only do it when I have to because she's working."  
"I'll take her out tomorrow then after my shift, are you on tomorrow or not?"  
"No I'm getting out of here for two weeks, and I don't intend on coming back before than either, so tell Kerry if she needs help not to bother calling me."  
"Sure Carter I'll see you tomorrow then."  
I walk into the lounge to find Abby asleep on the couch, she looks peaceful, but it's about time we got out of this vortex so I wake her up, she looks at me, but quickly realises where she is. I help her up and, we walk out of the ER for the last time for two weeks.   
  
Next Day  
"Aren't you going out with Susan in like five minutes?"  
"Yeah but I can't find my jeans, have you seen them?"  
"There in the lounge drying over the radiator."  
"Damn I was hoping to wear them," The doorbell rings and I press the buzzer allowing Susan into the building.  
"She'll be here so you'd better fond something."  
"Are you trying to get rid of me or something?" well I suppose I am but I don't really want her to go I like having her all to myself.  
"No but I don't think Susan likes to be kept waiting." I hear a knock at the door so I move to let Susan in.  
"Is she ready yet?"  
"No she can't find any trousers."  
"They aren't spread all over the apartment by any chance are they?"  
"No, and why would you think such a thing in the first place?"  
"Because I've seen you in the empty exam rooms when you think no one is looking."  
"Ready, I just need to find my purse."  
"Abby it's by your coat on the hook behind the door."  
"Ok, Ok, I'm coming" I kiss her and hand her, her coat and purse."  
"See you later Ok, and Susan if you want bring back a take out, and stay for a while, I want to find out some more gossip."  
At last they've gone, so now I can start finding the perfect holiday for us both. I start flicking through some magazines I had lying around at the back of my cupboard. At last I find a few suitable looking hotels, when Gamma phones me.  
"Hello"  
"Hello John"  
"Hey Gamma, how are you?"  
"I'm fine thanks." And so it went on for a while just idle chit chat about the family and Gamma trying to persuade me to help out more, even though as always I flatly refused, eventually the subject turned towards me and Abby.  
"So how are you and Abigail doing?"  
"We're fine thanks, actually I was just looking for somewhere to take her for a week, as she's been having a few problems recently."  
"Why don't you take her to my summer house on that Island near St Lucia?"  
"But that's yours and Gampa's house."  
"I can't use it anymore so why not take her there, I'll phone up the house keeper and tell him you'll be there next week. What days will you be going exactly?"  
"I'm hoping to leave on Friday and come back on the Sunday a week later."  
"I'll tell them to pick you up from St Lucia airport and you should be in relative peace as there are only 10 houses on the island."  
"Ok thanks Gamma, anyway I have to go now or I won't have time to do everything before Abby gets back, bye."  
"Bye John."   
I phone up Katy my travel agent and book two first class return flights to St Lucia, for Friday and any day I can get a flight back. It shouldn't be too hard getting a flight back. I decided to look in her wardrobe to see what summer clothes she has. As I search through the rails I see she has most things but I decide to go shopping and buy her some new things. I phone up Susan and check what mall they are in so I don't meet them with a load of shopping.  
As I walk around the mall I start to notice the red posters everywhere, reminding me that it's when we're going to be at Gamma's Holiday home in the sun. I pass a jewellers and this necklace catches my eye, the moment I see it properly I know I have to buy it, it's silver with a smallish diamond as a pendant. It will look amazing on Abby and I know she will love it.   
I make my way back to the jeep with my arms full of bags and the necklace in my pocket. I can't wait to tell her we're going away, but I won't tell her until Friday morning or it will ruin the surprise. I get back before Abby and Susan so I start to pack the suitcases knowing I won't have much time to do it otherwise.  
I hear the key in the lock turn so I quickly stuff the suitcase under the bed hoping I get a chance to move it later. I stand up and run over to the sofa and try and look like I've been there all day.   
"Hey you miss me?"  
"Of course." I kiss her as she puts her arm around my neck from standing behind the couch. I get up and walk over to the kitchen where Susan is already sorting out the Chinese food. I quickly whisper a thank you into Susan's ear before we all settle down for a chat, and food. 


	7. look who's knocking

Abby's POV  
"So I take it you're going to the ball together then?"  
"Oh I don't know I might ask Yosh to take me."  
"Hey no fair, anyway you don't have much choice Yosh is already going with someone."  
"Only kidding." I poke John in the stomach and he just starts poking me back, this causes me to start giggling as I'm so ticklish.  
"Stop please stop."  
"Only if you promise me something"  
"Oh yeah and what would that be?"  
"Erm let me think, how about you make go and get me and Susan a coffee and be my personal slave for the rest of the week."   
"Ok to the coffee but to the slave bit, no. John Carter there is no way I am becoming anyone's slave let alone a lazy idiots like you." I start to make my way towards the kitchen, at first Susan stays in the lounge and whispers something to John, but she then follows me into the kitchen as I'm putting the water into the coffee machine. I hope they aren't plotting anything, I hate surprises, actually I don't I just hate the whole bit before hand when I think something is about to happen and I'm just waiting for it.  
"So you missing the ER yet?"  
"You must be joking, I've only been out of there two days, and I'm in no hurry to go back. Oh by the way you know that Doc you like, the one you were chatting up when I was a patient, well he's single so you can ask him to the ball if you want."  
"Really, I won't ask him, but I'll make sure I do some serious flirting at the ball. What are you wearing to that?"  
"Dunno. John was going to take me shopping on the Thursday before the Ball as he's got the afternoon off. It's formal right?"  
"Yeah that's the problem, when am I ever going to need a damn ball gown again? Most of the hire shops have all of their nice dresses rented out for the ball anyway."  
"Have you tried the small one behind the mall, it's a bit more expensive but the dress' are better and less likely to have been hired."  
"No, I thought it was buy only, so can you hire stuff from there then.?."  
Just then there was a knock on my door.  
"John, can you get that please."  
"I thought you were meant to be my slave?" Slave yeah right.  
"John you can get off your fat lazy ass and get the door or you won't get any coffee, and you'll be on the couch tonight."  
"Fine." I poke my head around the door to mouth thank you at him as he walks past.  
"Abby you're so lucky, you've got a cute guy with a great ass, be it a lazy one, who'll do anything for you."  
"Yeah I suppose I'm lucky in that way but I have a bi-polar mother, and a brother who's gone AWOL, and don't forget the ex husband who "forgot" to pay my med school bills.", my life isn't that great."  
"Abby I think you should take this."  
"Why?" I walk out of the kitchen and turn to see Eric standing at the door looking exactly as I last saw him. I don't know what I feel it's just shock, he's the last person I expected to see.  
  
John's POV (up to the same point)  
"So I take it you're going to the ball together then?" Well like I'd ask anyone else, did she really need to ask?  
"Oh I don't know I might ask Yosh to take me."  
"Hey no fair, anyway you don't have much choice Yosh is already going with someone."   
"Only kidding." She pokes me in the stomach and I just start poking her back, this causes her to start giggling and squirming around on the couch. She tries to stop me but it won't work as I'm out of her reach, and that's definitely a good thing as I'm very ticklish myself and she knows it.  
"Stop please stop."  
"Only if you promise me something"  
"Oh yeah and what would that be?"  
"Erm let me think, how about you make go and get me and Susan a coffee and be my personal slave for the rest of the week."   
"Ok to the coffee but to the slave bit, no. John Carter there is no way I am becoming anyone's slave let alone a lazy idiots like you." Typical at least she agreed to the coffee bit. I watch her walk into the kitchen, she still looks cute even when she's pissed off.  
"So you decided where you're taking her yet?"  
"Yeah my grandparents house in the Caribbean. It's just off St Lucia."  
"Enjoy it, Kerry won't give either of you much time off when you get back, she didn't stop complaining all day." That sounds like Kerry, ever complaining about the lack of something whether it be money, staff or facilities.  
I can't wait to get away either, as much as I love Chicago it will be good to get away and enjoy some sun for a change. I also hope news from Eric arrives before we go or Abby won't relax properly, I know she's trying but she worries a lot mainly at night still so she thinks I won't notice. It will do her good to get away though and I know she'll love it.  
There's a knocking on the door, I don't think anyone was supposed to visit us,  
"John, can you get that please."  
"I thought you were meant to be my slave?"   
"John you can get off your fat lazy ass and get the door or you won't get any coffee, and you'll be on the couch tonight." Like I'd ever risk that happening so I get up reluctantly.  
"Fine."  
I see her mouth thank you at me from around the kitchen door, I love it when she does little things like that it always makes me smile.  
I answered the door and just stood there in shock for a minute.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Abby I think you should take this."   
"Why?" I watch her face as she looks who's at the door, it's a mixture of relief and panic. 


End file.
